Lust
While many religious orders and deities eshew the carnal desire of sex, gods who offer lust as a divine domain embrace it. Followers of these gods may be as subtle as enjoying basic revelry or they may be as extreme as enjoying the debauched, vile orgies that can only be found in the Lower Planes or somewhere in between. Clerics of a lustful deity believe sex is not something to be afraid of or condemn, in the very least. Lust and desire, to them, is a glimpse into the embrace of their god. Lust Domain Spells Bonus Proficiences At 1st level, your charisma is exceptional. Choose 2 skills between Deception, Performance, or Persuasion to become proficient in. Choose 1 of those skills that you are proficient in and become expertise in that skill. Emotional Prowess Also at 1st level, you are adept at understanding base human emotions and that which motivates both desire and fear. You gain advantage against any effect that would charm or frighten you. Additionally, whenever you would apply this condition on a creature that creature rolls at disadvantage to resist you. You may only apply a disadvantage to a creature in this way once before you must finish a short or long rest to do so again. Channel Divinity: Debauched Visions At 2nd level, you can summon a torrent of debauched, vile scenes of sensuality and can manifest them in horrific visions as psychic assaults. As an action, you display your holy symbol and activate this power. On the round you activate this ability, and as an action on subsequent rounds it is still active, choose a target celestial or humanoid creature that you can see within 60 feet. The creature must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw or take 2d8 + your Wisdom modifier psychic damage as it reels from these visions or half damage on a successful save. You may maintain this ability for up to 1 minute in concentraiton, as though you are concentrating on a spell. The damage of this ability increases at 5th level (3d8), 11th level (4d8), and 17th level (5d8). Consuming Lust At 6th level, you may charm a creature and instill within them a consuming, insatiable attraction towards you. As an action, choose a target humanoid creature that must make a Wisdom saving throw against your cleric spell save or be charmed by you. Creatures charmed by this ability also view you as the epitome of a desirous being of their race which could confuse or delight them. An affected creature must obey all requests or commands by you that are possible for them to accomplish. They may refuse a command, but they suffer 2d6 psychic damage and reroll their save. On a failed save they obey the command they refused. on a successful save they break free of your enchantment. An afffected creature also takes 1d6 psychic damage for every 5 feet they move away from you. They do not interpret this damage as harm, however, and instead percieve the damage as pangs of desire from the distance growing between you two. Additionally, if you engage with any sexual activity with a creature affected by this ability, they take 2d6 psychic damage per round this activity continues and may save again at the end of each round they take this damage to break from the charm effect, rendering them immediately hostile to you. Otherwise, they continue to take damage, rationalizing the pain as sensually delightful until they die. After this effect expires or when they successfully save, creatures are aware they were charmed and may be hostile. This effect lasts for 10 minutes. Once you use this feature, you cannot do so again until you finish a long rest. Potent Spellcasting Starting at 8th level, you add your Wisdom modifier to the damage you deal with any cleric cantrip. Being of Desire Starting at 17th level, your form shifts to that of the most sublime form of attraction of your race and sex that the bards may sing of your appearance for centuries to come. Your Charisma score increases by 4 but not above 24. Additionally, your knowledge of carnal desire has rendered you immune to the charmed condition. Finally, any humanoid creature that attempts to attack you if you are not hostile towards them rolls their attack at disadvantage, distracted by your overwhelming presence.